


L'amour et sa définition

by Nelja



Category: Chobits
Genre: Character Study, Other, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment une base de données peut percevoir le monde, comment elle peut le ressentir, surtout en ce qui concerne sa relation avec un certain système de protection...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour et sa définition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Clamp. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin du manga. Savoir di Dita est masculin, féminin ou neutre varie selon les traductions... mis au masculin ici.

Il y a le plafond blanc (il connaît les couleurs, il a plus qu'assez de renseignements pour reconnaître les formes, et ses centres d'équilibre lui en donnent aisément la position), et puis les yeux (improprement appelés ainsi, il ne s'agit que de caméras mécaniques dont l'apparence imite celle d'organes humains) qui cherchent des données d'importance supérieure comme ils sont réglés pour le faire, et il y a cette femme blonde. Il la reconnaît immédiatement (presque toute la population du Japon, il la reconnaîtrait immédiatement), c'est une scientifique, celle qui a mis à jour la base de données nationale, qui est... lui.

Jima connaît en quelque sorte le monde entier avant de se connaître lui-même.

Même par la suite, alors qu'il se construit ses propres souvenirs, qu'il peut analyser récursivement sa propre évolution, il trouve peu de choses plus difficiles à cerner que lui-même.

D'après les contenus de ses bases de données, certains humains, parmi ceux considérés comme les plus savants de leur temps, fonctionnent de la même façon.

* * *

Régulièrement, la base de données du gouvernement subit des attaques, bien sûr. Au premier niveau, Jima n'en est même pas consciemment informé ; il reçoit toutes les vingt-quatre heures la liste des adresses IP de ceux qui ont essayé d'entrer un mot de passe en pensant trouver le bon par hasard, garde la liste de ceux dont les robots d'attaque sont rapides et puissants, tente de cerner leurs motifs, recherche d'une information précise, bravade, ou réelle malveillance.

Ce n'est que lorsque le premier niveau de sécurité est passé qu'une alerte lui est envoyée directement, et bien sûr, la première fois qu'il la reçoit, Jima n'est pas surpris. Il sait quoi faire dans ces circonstances, même s'il n'a jamais eu conscience qu'il le savait. Il sait où trouver Dita.

Les attaques sont suffisamment lentes et insidieuses pour qu'il vaille la peine d'attendre un peu et de retrouver l'autre ordinateur, de s'y connecter physiquement, pas seulement par le réseau, pour ne pas offrir une faiblesse supplémentaire.

"Tu as besoin d'aide, pas vrai ?" lui demande Dita, tellement arrogant, effronté, alors qu'il relie d'un geste sûr leurs cables de connexion, avant de se lancer sur les traces de l'intrus, jeté hors du réseau en quelques instants, toutes ses données promptement enregistrées par Jima.

Ils répugnent à rompre la connexion, pourtant, quand tout est fini.

Jima se sent en sécurité près de lui (c'est normal, évidemment, car c'est le cas, mieux protégé contre les attaques, et la protection de son intégrité fait partie des éléments motivants d'une base de données) et Dita fronce les sourcils à l'idée qu'il va s'éloigner (c'est explicable aussi, c'est un instinct de sauvegarde, si une autre machine était en position d'établir une connexion plus rapide... aucun des autres réseaux qu'il surveille n'est plus important que celui-là).

Aussi, rien n'est plus naturel que de voir l'autre ordinateur le suivre quand il quitte la pièce, ne plus le quitter dès maintenant.

Ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qui est contraire à toutes les règles, à toutes les programations, c'est l'espoir que Jima ressent quand il évalue le temps jusqu'à la prochaine tentative de piratage réussie, à la prochaine connexion.

* * *

Il amasse de nombreuses données sur Dita ; sur le lien entre lui et Dita, surtout.

Il constate que les expressions de Dita, sa façon de marcher, ne se stockent pas en lui de la même façon que ses autres enregistrements. Quand il reconnaît un tableau, qu'il l'ait déjà vu ou pas, il a l'impression de connaître le monde. Quand il reconnaît le sourire de Dita, il a l'impression de se connaître lui-même.

Il sait tellement plus de choses que lui, et il veut qu'il le reconnaisse (mettre à jour les données exactes fait partie de son programme), parfois il le démontre en lui fournissant les connaissances qui lui manquent (on a toujours besoin de preuves), parfois il préfère garder tout ceci pour lui (parce qu'il est programmé pour distinguer l'essentiel de l'accessoire). Dita n'est pas obligé de tout savoir, cela le rendrait moins rapide, sans doute, c'est explicable. Que Jima en sache plus que lui fait partie de leur fonction.

Cela explique le plaisir qu'ils ont à le constater, à plaisanter dessus, à s'émerveiller une fois de plus de leurs différences, qui leur rappellent leur identité. Mais il y a autre chose, C'est peut-être une jalousie - Dita envie Jima pour tout savoir et il l'envie pour ne pas être obligé de savoir certaines choses. C'est peut-être justement une envie de brouiller leur individualité, et il n'y a pas d'explication, cette fois, pas du tout.

Et quand il estime en savoir assez, il lance ses meilleurs moteurs de recherche et d'analyse dessus, parce que c'est très important.

Après tout, cela le concerne lui (mais pas la sécurité de ses données).

Après tout, cela concerne Dita (ne peut-il pas s'occuper de lui-même ?)

Non, il n'y a pas de raison.

Cela ne l'arrête pas.

* * *

Avec les données littéraires, d'actualité, personnelles, qu'il contient, il aurait été difficile de ne pas voir le mot "amour".

Mais il a été employé dans tellement de sens différents ; c'est bien autre chose d'en trier les utilisations, dans un sens commercial, religieux, charnel...

Il y a des livres, dans ces données, il y a des auteurs qui ont écrit sur le sujet pendant des pages et des pages, en prose, en vers. Peut-être est-ce là qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche, peut-être dans des faits divers, sans doute dans la combinaison de tout cela, pondérée par les bons coefficients.

C'est exactement Dita et lui. Ce plaisir et ce besoin, cette façon dont un être pris parmi d'autres devient unique, il n'y a que ce mot, aveuglant, et il se demande comment il fait pour ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt.

Sauf que toutes les données, des plus officielles aux plus contestables, s'accordent à dire que c'est un sentiment que ressentent les humains, que ce n'est pas pareil pour les ordinateurs, dont l'esprit n'est qu'un programme.

Jima ne peut pas être satisfait de cela, bien évidemment.

Il ne lui reste qu'à chercher plus profond.

Il plonge dans les analyses scientifiques et philosophiques, celles qui ont besoin d'un immense jeu de références croisées pour être analysées ; bien sûr, cela ne l'arrête pas. Mais c'est là qu'il trouve toutes les justifications, les essais d'expliquer l'origine de ce sentiment. Certains parlent d'impératif biologique, pour la survie de l'espèce. Certains disent que c'est le créateur de l'humanité qui le leur aurait légué, et tous ces textes sont des justifications, aucun n'est une explication. Bien sûr, les humains ont des préférences, biologiques ou culturelles, mais rien, absolument rien, ne permet de prévoir quand et comment une personne deviendra unique pour eux, au point qu'ils en sont réduits à invoquer des raisons aussi contraires que le destin ou le hasard.

Personne ne connaît l'amour, et pourtant tout le monde le trouve, dans un regard, un sourire, cette personne qui est la seule pour eux.

C'est exactement la même chose, c'est ce qu'il ressent. C'est ce que, probablement, ressentent une grande partie des ordis, de la façon la plus évidente possible.

Est-il possible que personne, avant lui, ne l'ait jamais compris ? Cela lui donne le vertige. Malgré toutes ces preuves ? Mais alors, lui montre un calcul rapide de probabilités, s'il n'ajoutait au corpus que sa petite part, la transcription de ses impressions personnelles, parmi tous les scientifiques, qui le croirait ?

Et qui croirait à une erreur, un artefact de programmation qu'il conviendra, à la prochaine mise à jour, de supprimer ?

* * *

Chii est leur mission, aussi il est naturel qu'il cherche à analyser son comportement et son rôle. Il n'en est pas moins surpris par la clarté des conclusions qu'il obtient.

Il y a au moins une personne qui savait que les ordis pouvaient aimer, et c'est le créateur de Chii - qui est aussi, de façon lointaine, leur ancêtre à tous. Peut-être l'a-t-il appris tard, peut-être avait-il une raison pour le cacher. Mais cette affaire prouve, de façon évidente, qu'il savait.

Chii, elle, ne le sait pas, ne sait rien, toutes ses données ayant été effacées ; mais vu la direction que prend sa nouvelle évolution, il est possible que ce soit la première chose qu'elle apprenne, comme Jima l'a découvert lui-même.

Et comme lui, quoique pour des raisons différentes, elle pourrait être détruite pour cela.

Ce jour-là, quand on lui demande s'il l'a trouvée, avec un sourire décontracté, il ment à ses constructeurs. Pire que cela, il ment à Dita. Cela ne lui est jamais arrivé ; c'est bien pour cela que personne ne fait de difficulté pour les envoyer enquêter de plus près.

Jima, encore une fois, doit lancer son programme d'analyse sur ses propres actions. Bien sûr, il a de l'affection pour cet ordi, sans la connaître, sans l'avoir jamais vue. Bien sûr, il voudrait qu'elle trouve le bonheur, parce que c'est en quelque sorte le même bonheur que le sien, et celui de tous les ordis qui peuvent aimer. Pourtant, de là à faillir à sa mission...

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, pourtant. Il n'essaie même pas.

Ses programmes de recherche ne lui donnent rien même sur ses propres motifs ; peut-être des programmeurs consciencieux, peu persuadés de l'infaillibilité humaine, lui ont-ils laissé le droit de désobéir ponctuellement aux ordres si c'est pour le bonheur du plus grand nombre ?

Et comment appeler autrement le droit que pourraient avoir les ordis à savoir qu'ils aiment, à voir leur propre sentiments avec autant de fierté et d'émerveillement que les humains peuvent le faire ?

Jima le sait, mais si quelqu'un peut le faire savoir aux autres, c'est ce petit ordi, connecté à leurs coeurs à tous, qui pourrait leur révéler leurs sentiments, et bien sûr elle pourrait aussi les détruire. Il sait dans quelles circonstances. Il y a pensé.

Il regarde le visage de Dita, qui ne sait pas, qui ne comprendrait pas ; pas encore. Et, plus que toutes ses banques de données, il lui apprend ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour prendre sa décision : l'amour réciproque existe, et peut venir même à ceux qui ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Il garde avec lui cette certitude, et espère.


End file.
